One Piece Wiki:Grammar Crew
Hello and welcome to the One Piece Wiki Grammar Marines! The Grammar Marines is, as the name suggests, dedicated to fixing misspellings and grammar mistakes on pages. The admiral of the team is Galaxy9000. Responsibilities *Fix any grammar mistakes on articles. *Correct any spelling or grammar mistakes on templates and files. *Remove unnecessary or run-on sentences. *Change all contractions to full words, unless the contraction is in a quote. *Due to the new rule, American English will only be used on this wiki. British English must be changed to American English. *Not exactly a grammar issue, but all possessives should be included in links. Example: Portgas D. Ace's to Portgas D. Ace's Jobs Put your sig in the place where it says to put it if you want to claim on the job and work on it. Once you are done fixing the page, tag it as completed and the Admiral will look it over and move it to the completed jobs. Pages that need fixing *'Monkey D. Luffy/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the present tense. *** 20:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) *'Roronoa Zoro/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the present tense. *** *'Nami/History' **Her page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the present tense. *** *'Usopp/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the present tense. *** *'Sanji/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the present tense. *** *'Tony Tony Chopper/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the present tense. *** *'Nico Robin/History' **Her page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the present tense. *** *'Franky/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the present tense. ***Staw-Hat Luffy (talk) 21:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) *'Brook/History' **His page is in both past and present tense. Change it so that the entire page is in the present tense. *** 00:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Chapter Update List The member claiming these jobs have to check the pages with updated text from the recent chapter for grammatical errors. Once you've finished one, sign your name next to the one you've finished, and I'll check over it. If it's complete, it will be moved to the completed jobs. *'Chapter 695 - Chapter 697' ** **'The list of articles to check this chapter' :Franky/History :Franky/Abilities and Powers :Baby 5 :Usopp/History :Usopp/Personality and Relationships :Usopp/Abilities and Powers :Monkey D. Luffy/History :Tony Tony Chopper/History :Sind#History :Trafalgar Law#History :Nami/History :Nami/Abilities and Powers :Sanji/History :Brook/History :Smoker#History :Roronoa Zoro/History :Smoker#History :Nico Robin/History :Franky Shogun Episode Update List The member claiming these jobs have to check the pages if the updated text after the episode is released has good grammar. And if it does not, fix it. *'Episode 580' ** Completed Jobs *Buffalo (Up to 697) Grammar Marines Sign Up If you want to join the team, then sign your signature here to join: # 23:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) # 00:19, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Lalala #Staw-Hat Luffy (talk) 21:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams